oneshot: REI CHIKARA
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Duo sirviendo de escudo de Heero en una misión... Un disparo... Algo que parece no poder evitarse... leve toque de shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Oneshot**

**Psicológico-Aventura-Drama**

--------------

---

**REI CHIKARA**

**Por DarkCryonic**

La bala atravesó su pecho. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su mano derecha se aferró al pecho sangrante tratando de contener el ardor. Escuchó que le llamaban desde algún lugar, pero estaba demasiado perdido como para contestar. Sus piernas se doblaron y sus rodillas se enterraron en la arena. Su mano izquierda se apoyo en el suelo y evitó que su cuerpo se desplomara.

El viento cantó una canción de tormenta sólo para sus oídos. Una mano le tomó del brazo y le obligó a levantarse de un tirón. Sus labios soltaron una exclamación de dolor, pero aquella mano no se detuvo. Luego un brazo pasó por su espalda y un cuerpo se apego a su costado.

Aunque tuviera los ojos abiertos no podía ver bien. El cuerpo a su lado le obligaba a caminar con rapidez en medio de la oscuridad que empezaba a llevarle a algún otro lugar.

Sin darse cuenta su mano dejó de apretar su pecho y sus piernas dejaron de moverse. Creyó escuchar nuevamente el timbre de una voz que pronunciaba su nombre con rapidez, pero sus labios no emitieron sonido. Su garganta estaba inundada de líquido que le estaba matando sin dejarle respirar. Sus ojos se cerraron levemente...

**--Duo...**

---------------------------

Una silueta no dejaba de pasearse alrededor de la cama. El paciente estaba conectado a una serie de tubos y máquinas que monitoreaban el leve movimiento del corazón. Un respirador obligaba a los pulmones a llenarse de aire para después ser exhalado con poca naturalidad. El sonido alrededor del cuerpo era como una sinfonía de muerte mal ejecutada.

Una tercera persona entró en el cuarto y caminó lentamente hasta los monitores. Le echó un vistazo a todos los números y luego anotó algunos datos en una carpeta. Giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la silueta que le miraba con expectantes ojos.

**-- Esta mejorando... No es mucho...** -- Agregó lo último al notar que aquellos ojos se hacían brillosos. Volvió a mirar al paciente y buscó alguna nueva buena que decir, pero no encontró nada a plena vista.**-- Es Shinigami... **

**-- Es Duo...-- **Corrigió el otro dándole la espalda al enfermo y mirando a través de la ventana la oscuridad que rodeaba el recinto que los cobijaba en secreto a los pies de una colina.

**-- Volveré en una hora.--** Dijo antes de volver a salir del cuarto dejando al otro seguir con su eterna espera de ver reaccionar al enfermo.

------------------------------

_Los árboles se veían tan altos desde aquel lugar. Tan eternamente perfectos que no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el suave suelo vegetal. Era un lugar tan tranquilo y se encontraba tan bien. La calidez le envolvía, y no podía dejar de sentir que estaba en casa... que aquel lugar era el que siempre había querido tener como hogar._

_Miró el cielo. El azul del cielo era tan brillante que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder apreciar su magnificencia._

_¿Sería que estaba muerto? Pues no recordaba ningún lugar así en la tierra o en las Colonias. ¿Era acaso el paraíso... ese que nunca creyó merecer?_

_Miró sus manos y sintió algo extraño._

**-- Duo.--** _Una voz cruzó el aire para depositarse en sus oídos. Volteó buscando el origen de ese llamado. Se puso de pie y miró a todos lados. Pero allí no había nadie más. Sólo estaba él..._

_**--Solo.--**__ Murmuró sus labios comprendiendo que algo había de mal en aquel lugar. Que algo estaba faltando. Su mano sintió un ardor en el pecho e instintivamente tocó su corazón. Pero sus ropas estaban bien, no había sangre ni herida... pero ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación?_

**--Duo.--** _Escuchó que le llamaban nuevamente. Entrecerró los ojos._

_**--"Pero se está tan bien aquí."--**__ Dijo su mente ante aquella urgencia de saber que pasaba. Abrió sus ojos y vio con horror que su mano estaba con sangre. Miró su pecho y vio la herida. Sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo. Su mano izquierda detuvo que diera de lleno en el suelo. Levantó sus ojos y vio que los árboles bailaban al son del viento y que nadie venía en su ayuda. Era el paraíso, pero estaba solo. _

**--Duo.--** _Llamó aquella voz nuevamente, pero esta vez le reconoció. _

_Un nombre pronunciaron sus labios antes de caer en la oscuridad._

**--------------------------- **

Detuvo su paso y se concentró en aquel rostro que tantas veces había visto sonreír con autosuficiencia. Apretó sus manos con fuerza tratando de concentrar sus energías en mantener la calma y no en repetir a cada instante cada una de las escenas que había vivido en la última misión.

Sus errores, como les llamaba ahora, le habían ganado esta derrota. La misión se había cumplido, pero el costo había sido demasiado... Había fallado en lo más importante. Le había fallado a él al dejarlo solo entre tantos disparos...

**---------------------------**

_**"--No es necesario que me cubras. Tú cumple la misión y que no te importe nada más... Déjale a Shinigami el resto...--**__ Le había dicho el trenzado sonriendo con aquella malicia de costumbre. Él había afirmado con frialdad y había salido del escondite rumbo al lugar donde tenía que dejar los explosivos._

_Corrió el trecho de treinta metros en la arena como si fuera lo más fácil de hacer. Cuando escucho su nombre y volteó con rapidez quedo estático por un breve instante._

_Detrás de él, a unos quince metros estaba Duo sirviéndole de escudo, mientras disparaba contra los soldados que se acercaban acorralándolos._

_No dudo más. En menos de un segundo completó lo que tenía que hacer y volvió sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad. Uso algunas granadas para dispersar a los soldados siendo ayudado por los demás G- boys que llegaban a ayudar desde los demás puntos de lucha._

_Cuando estuvo junto a Duo fue que se dio cuenta de que éste ya no tenía los ojos fijos en los objetivos, estaban idos. Sus manos habían soltado las armas para apoyarse en el suelo y contener una herida en el pecho._

_Su mano se aferró a su brazo para incorporarlo, pero su respiración se congeló al notar que el cuerpo del 02 no estaba reaccionando con normalidad... Sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en la herida en el pecho... Y fue que lo decidió... __** Shinigami no moriría allí... "**_

**------------------------------- **

_Su pensamiento estaba perdido. Las imágenes de su vida llenaban las vagas nociones de conciencia. Recordó su niñez, las sombras de los que pudieron haber sido sus padres... el fuego y la iglesia en donde había sido tratado con cariño... la sangre y los cabellos suaves de la monja que agonizaba en el suelo mientras le sonreía para no asustarlo con la muerte... Los niños, sus gritos y silencios... El vació llenándolo de nuevo... _

_Luego el entrenamiento que había creído que era algo así como un juego... Los Gundams y el espacio... La tierra y el mar brillante... ése que nunca creyó ver cuando estaba en las colonias... _

_Nada parecía tener un sentido real, había vivido todo como mero testigo aún cuando él había cargado las armas en las manos... Pero aquello no había sido VIDA... Era más bien un actor de una obra trágica que se negaba a darle fin._

**--Duo.--**

_"Volteó para ver porque le llamaba. Aquellos ojos azules le miraban con fijeza trayéndole nuevamente esa sensación de complicidad mutua. Sonrió abiertamente. No sabía porque siempre lo hacía, pero era algo más fuerte que él. Aquellos ojos eran importantes... "_

**------------------------ **

Su mano paseo suavemente tocando la piel lastimada del brazo. La calidez parecía perderse a cada segundo. No podía evitar mirar el goteo tortuoso del suero colgando en la pared unido al brazo de Duo como una sutil posibilidad de subsistencia.

**-- Duo.--** Pronunció casi murmurando. Su mente había comprendido demasiado tarde el valor de las sonrisas de su compañero; aquellas miradas desafiantes y palabras alborotadas a toda velocidad cuando quería comunicar demasiadas cosas a la vez o cuando estaba enojado y le daba la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando una infantil indiferencia. _** Lo he perdido todo. **_

**------------------------ **

_"Saltó de su cama con rapidez. Corrió hasta la de compañero y lo movió con fuerza._

_**--¿Hn?**_

_**--Levántate... ya es navidad.--**__ Dijo sonriendo._

_**-- Aún es muy temprano.--**__ Reclamó el de ojos azules volviendo a apoyarse en su almohada cansado por la última misión en que no había dormido por más de 48 horas._

_**--No seas aguafiestas, Heero. ¡Es navidad!--**__ Dijo colocándose a saltar sobre la cama del piloto del Wing Zero._

_**-- ¡Duo!--**__ Exclamó haciendo que las piernas del trenzado se doblaran y que cayera al suelo sentado, pero sin perder la sonrisa__**.-- Está bien.--**__ Contestó quitando las mantas y sentándose dispuesto a levantarse y acompañar a Duo a llevar los regalos al orfanato que quedaba cerca de donde se estaban alojando. "_

**--------------------------- **

Pasó sus ojos por los cabellos trenzados, no pudo evitar notar que aún estaban algo manchados de sangre. Cogió un paño húmedo que estaba en una mesita y tomando la trenza entre sus manos que tiritaban levemente empezó a limpiarlos con suavidad.

----------

_**"--Que no me tires de la trenza, Wu.**_

_**--Que no me llamo así...--**__ Reclamó el otro mientras caminaba tirando de Duo de su trenza._

_**-- Me dejarás calvo.--**__ Reclamó esta vez Duo aforrándose al brazo del chino para detenerlo._

_**--Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde a esa reunión.--**__Le dijo el chino soltándole._

_**-- No es una reunión importante.--**__ Dijo Duo mientras revisaba su cabello y lo organizaba con naturalidad__**.-- Además siempre es lo mismo... Terminaremos matando a más soldados... nada cambia...--**__ Dijo en voz más baja, pero siendo escuchado por todos._

_**--Duo...--**__ Murmuró Winner acercándose y mirándole con comprensión._

_**-- Shinigami sabe cual es su papel... No hay para que recordárselo con tontas reuniones.--**__ Dijo deteniendo su marcha y volteándose para irse._

_**--Duo.--**__ Le llamó el de ojos azules._

_**-- Iré por mi propio camino.**__ -- Dijo antes de echarse a correr y desaparecer por más de 8 meses. Hasta que coincidió en aquella misión."_

---------

**-- Tu camino. Mi camino. Nuestro...--** Murmuró dejando la trenza en su lugar y sentándose en la silla junto a la cabecera. Sus ojos siguieron clavados en aquel rostro que parecía no quererle sonreír nuevamente.

**--------------------------------------- **

_Recordó la lluvia de balas y ver a 01 corriendo por la arena disparando hacia los lados abriéndose paso para dejar la bomba en el sitio adecuado. Pero eran demasiados y si seguía allí no podría hacer algo por él o por sí mismo. Miró sus dos automáticas y dejando que su cuerpo decidiera, se puso de pie dejando atrás el resguardo de las rocas y girándose hacía Heero corrió algunos metros para voltearse de nuevo y empezar a disparar a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse. Sería su escudo._

_Sus ojos miraron levemente el mar a su izquierda y sus labios se apretaron formando una sonrisa forzada. __**Es el lugar.**__ Dijo una voz en su mente que supo reconocer. La leve imagen de la monja sonriéndole le hizo pestañar rápidamente, lo justo para no ver venir el disparo y sólo sentir la quemante sensación al ver al frente mientras sus manos seguían disparando._

_**--¡Heero!—**__Gritó mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie y evitar seguir siendo herido. En algún momento las balas dejaron de apuntarle a él y fue cuando su cuerpo pareció entenderlo todo. Sus manos se destensaron y cayó de rodillas. La arena le pareció tan suave y dura a la vez. Una mano se apretó en su pecho tratando de retener a su espíritu... la otra, trataba de mantenerlo erguido y orgulloso. Era Shinigami, no podía morir con la cara enterrada en la arena. Además, estaba el mar. Si sólo pudiera enfocar su vista en el y poder ver su brillo..._

_Pero ahí estaba esa mano tirando de él para que se levantase y siguiera vivo. Aquella fuerza que quería traerle de vuelta con prontitud y a la cual él no podía obedecer aunque quisiera. Su cuerpo ya no estaba bajo su dominio y su mente estaba embobada en las imágenes de la muerte. Había tenido tantas veces aquella pregunta... __**¿Qué sentirán? **__Y ahora que podía saberlo, estaba aquella persona impidiéndole continuar el camino._

_¿Había muerto? Su cuerpo estaba pesado y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Pero seguía escuchando aquella voz que le llamaba. Acaso nunca se iba a cansar de decir su nombre. ¿Por qué no se cansaba?... ¿Por qué?_

**-- Duo.**

_-------------------------- _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Apoyo su frente en el colchón junto a la mano de Duo. Estaba tan cansado, pero no podía dejarle. Su misión era arrebatarle de las manos de la muerte. Era devolverle la vida que había querido sacrificar por cubrirle las espaldas. Debía volver. ¿Pero cómo se podía luchar contra la misma Parca? ¿Cómo? ¿siquiera tenía derecho a pedirle que no se lo llevara...? no había sido él quien había puesto a Duo en aquella disyuntiva...

Su mano viajó por la blanca sábana hasta tocar los dedos de aquella yerta mano. Entrelazó sus dedos y apretó con suavidad.

No sabía cómo quitar aquel frió de aquel cuerpo, como tampoco podía con la frustración que tenía en el pecho. No estaba educado para sentir tanta incertidumbre, pánico y dolor mezclados. No estaba hecho para verle morir.

**--Duo.**

Sus labios volvieron a quedarse quietos. La guerra no había terminado, pero en aquel momento no existía en su cabeza. Nada importaba fuera de ese cuarto. Nada. El mundo podría estar acabándose y él no osaría dejar aquel lugar para ver el espectáculo... El mundo no lo valía... Y quizás la guerra tampoco valía la vida de uno de sus amigos... menos la del trenzado.

**--Duo.—**Dijo apretando más aquella mano que no le daba respuestas. Las máquinas seguían funcionado rítmicamente tratando de entonar la canción de la vida.

------------------

_** Deja de decir mi nombre o ven conmigo. No hay otra forma...ya que no conozco el camino que quieres que recorra. **__ Trató de ver en la oscuridad sabiendo que era inútil buscar una salida. Aquella sombra que le cubría le era tan familiar. Había estado allí otras veces, de manera pasajera, pero la había sentido firme en el corazón y fría en la mente. _

_Esa oscuridad vivía dentro de él. Y quizás él mismo la había creado. No era protectora... no era cálida ni fría. Sólo era una sombra que cegaba sus ojos con una luz invisible. _

_Estaba allí para aprisionarlo. Para arrebatarle los sueños, para cambiarlos por gritos de desesperación o por detonaciones seguidas de humo y rostros sanguinolentos. _

_Estaba allí para murmurar su nombre verdadero, para ensalzarlo en el monte de la destrucción, para elevarlo como héroe de la batalla por la muerte._

_Estaba allí porque era su infierno personal... donde creía que debía estar cuando muriese. Pero no estaba muerto aún. No sabía como explicarlo, pero intuía que todavía había algo de energía dándole vueltas por el cuerpo, traicionando su deseo._

**--Duo.—**_Pronunció nuevamente aquella voz que le llamaba con insistencia. _**–Por favor...—**_Escuchó. Su corazón se apretó de manera angustiosa. Tenía que responderle... Sus manos se empuñaron y fue que lo notó... aquella calidez en una de ellas... Estaba allí... llamándole. Exigiéndole volver._

**------------------ **

Heero levantó la vista a prisa. Su mano estaba siento apresaba por la de Duo con fuerza. Su mano libre apretó el botón que llamaba a los médicos. La puerta se abrió al segundo dejando entrar a dos hombres vestidos de blanco seguidos de algunas enfermeras. Se puso de pie para dejarles espacio, pero aquella mano le seguía apretando con fuerza.

**--Duo.—**Le llamó.

**---------------------------------- **

**------------------------- **

**-------------**

Levantó los ojos al cielo y respiró con fragilidad. La manta que le cubría los pies se deslizo levemente, siendo vuelta a su lugar por un par de manos atentas a sus movimientos.

Sus ojos cansados de la oscuridad se elevaron al cielo tratando de vislumbrar el sol a través de las blancas nubes.

**--Es hora de entrar.—**Dijo el otro mirándole con detención.

**--Aguafiestas.—**Contestó, antes de asentir. El otro se levantó y sostuvo los mangos de la silla de ruedas para darle la vuelta.**—Yo quiero conducir**.—Dijo tratando de sonar divertido.

**--Cuando estés mejor.—**Respondió el otro mientras avanzaban por la acera dejando atrás los árboles y el mar a lo lejos. Había arrebatado a Shinigami de la muerte... Notó que la cabeza del trenzado se dejaba caer hacia un lado.-- **¿Duo?**

**--¿Nunca te cansas de decir mi nombre...?—**Preguntó Duo al comprender el tono de voz con que había sido pronunciado su nombre.

**--Nunca.**

**------------------- **

**---------- **

**---- **

**-- **

**FIN**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2008.**

/Texto creado teniendo como inspiración el tema **REI CHIKARA** de WADA KAORU de los OST I de INUYASHA –_theme nº 34_/

_Andaba medio dramática... y pues, cuando las emociones son fuertes hay que aprovecharlas para algo útil como escribir fics o poesía (o conquistar el mundo...) La prosa ganó por sobre lo demás..._

_**Saludos cordiales**_

_**DarkCryonic **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Oneshot**

**Psicológico-Aventura-Drama**

--------------

---

**REI CHIKARA II**

**Por DarkCryonic**

Levantó los ojos levemente desde el vaso que tenía entre las manos a la silueta sentada a unos metros de él concentrada en quizás qué cosa. Echó una pequeña ojeada a su derecha al paisaje tras la ventana.

Afuera parecía todo tan vivo. Y no se sentía muy ansioso de seguir allí, sentado sin hacer nada de nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Tres semanas… un mes… quizás más?

Tampoco es que se estuviera quejando de la atención que todos tenían puesta en él. No. Él no era malagradecido. Pero quería algo de movimiento, y no su ya típico paseo del cuarto al sillón en que estaba, o de allí al jardín donde pasaba un rato bajo el árbol respirando tranquilidad.

Suspiró suavemente antes de beber algo del jugo y volver su atención a la vida tras la ventana. Dejó el vaso de vidrio sobre una mesita junto a donde estaba con un movimiento seguro y miró sus piernas con decisión. Estaban allí… Quietas… Esperando el impulso para levantarse y echarse a caminar para salir por aquella puerta a menos de 5 metros que le llamaba con una fuerza avasalladora y que le hacía olvidar que su status estaba al 60%.

Solía decir que había estado peor otras veces, y que aquello era un bache más sin mucha importancia. Claro, sonaba tranquilizador, pero sólo para él. Ya que siempre recibía una mirada extraña de vuelta y una sensación de ansiedad en el aire.

Movió uno de sus pies como si se acomodara en el sillón. Sus ojos miraron levemente al otro en la habitación, por si percibía sus pensamientos y sus planes de fuga. Pero nada y eso le dio algo de confianza. Apoyó su palma derecha en el apoyabrazos del sillón con sigilo y dio un pequeño impulso a su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo de pie notó la mirada de Yuy sobre él. Podría mentir, decir que iba al baño o a dormir… pero no lo hizo. Caminó hacia la puerta con tranquilidad sin mediar palabra, y sin devolver por segunda vez la mirada hacia 01. Estaba decidido, iba a salir, aunque tuviera que arrastrarse.

Sintió que Heero se puso de pie tras él. Su primer pensamiento fue que el ojiazul le iba a impedir seguir avanzando, pero no fue así. A lo más le acercó su chaqueta antes de volver a sentarse en donde estaba y seguir revisando lo que fuera.

Duo se quedó quieto junto a la puerta esperando entender que era todo lo que había sucedido. Después de desear salir tanto, estaba allí queriendo quedarse sólo para entender aquello.

**--¿Qué diablos?—**Fue lo único que dijo.

**--Si quieres salir, es porque crees poder cuidar de ti mismo.** —Contestó el 01 sin mirarle.

**--¿Sólo eso?—**Preguntó afirmando su espalda en la puerta.

Yuy le miró con su acostumbrada seriedad y afirmó.

**--¿No vienes conmigo?—**Preguntó casi por causalidad el trenzado sin mirarle.

**--¿Por qué lo haría?—**Preguntó Yuy sin mirarle y volviendo, aparentemente, a trabajar en su laptop.

**--¿Para cerciorarte que puedo cuidar de mí mismo?—**Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Heero miró su laptop por un leve segundo antes de cerrarla y dejarla a un lado. Se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta del perchero y miró a Duo.

**--Vamos.** —Dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar al trenzado.

**FIN**

**DC**

**Noviembre de 2009**


End file.
